Optical frequency combs have been used as a precision measurement tools, at least in part, because optical frequency combs may be used to accurately measure drifts and/or frequency of high frequency light waves. Optical frequency combs have been used to generate ultra-low phase noise microwaves, which require locking an optical frequency comb to an optical frequency reference. Typically, this has been done using large laboratory systems.